


【帝韦伯】魔术师与夜与便利店

by Katsukixxx



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsukixxx/pseuds/Katsukixxx
Summary: *起名极其随意*FZ时期，至于究竟是那个时间空档，就当它是平行世界吧【*更新（上），说好的pwp却3000字还没踩油门【。
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【帝韦伯】魔术师与夜与便利店

20:00

“我回来了。”

“啊啦，韦伯，”老妇人从厨房探出身子，刚洗完碗筷的双手在围裙上擦了擦，“吃过晚饭了吗？”

“嗯，在打工的地方吃过了，奶奶。”少年解下围巾挂在玄关的衣架上，“你和爷爷吃过了吗？”

“吃过了哦，不过，”老妇人有些担忧地说，“亚历克斯先生好像出门了，下午开始就不在家里的样子，韦伯给他打个电话吧？”

“呃？！”韦伯的脚步停顿了一下。他出门打工，而从者为了看完借来的战争纪录片坚持要留在家里。“是吗……我、我给他打个电话看看！”

脑海里冒出不好的设想，韦伯连大衣都没脱下，就“蹬蹬蹬”的跑上楼去了。

韦伯推开房门，房间里果真没有那个壮硕的从者的身影。零食和录像带一如既往凌乱地在电视机前散落一地，麦肯锡夫妇搬来的床褥瘫在地上，被单像是刚刚还有人用过的样子揉成一团。

门窗没有硬闯过的痕迹，也没有明显的魔力残留……韦伯关上门，把门板抵在身后，心脏怦怦直跳。是敌袭……？还是Rider那家伙被引出去了？

「小子。」

“呜哇！！”

脑海里突然响起的从者的声音把韦伯吓了一跳。

“怎么了吗，韦伯？”楼下传来玛莎的询问。

“没、没事！差点摔倒了而已！”韦伯大声回应，然后压下声音来问从者，“怎么了啊Rider，你这家伙怎么灵体化了啊……难道是，”

这个据点被袭击了吗？韦伯紧张地捏紧了拳头。他可不想让麦肯锡夫妇也卷进圣杯战争中来啊……！

「我说啊小子……」

“嗯？”韦伯咽了咽口水，生怕英灵接下来要说出什么不得了的话。

「魔力有点不足了，」

“ ”

「来做吧？」

“哈——！？？”

“怎么了这孩子，今天晚上总是一惊一乍的。” 

在客厅看电视的麦肯锡夫妇不约而同地望向天花板。

“亚历克斯先生出了什么事吗？”玛莎担忧地捏着双手。

“不会吧，亚历克斯那么强壮的人，在日本应该不会出事的吧。”

不一会儿，韦伯像刚回到家时一样、连外套都没脱下的又下楼来了，“爷爷，奶奶，我出门一下，去接亚历克斯……”

“亚历克斯先生遇上什么麻烦了吗？”

“没、那家伙、”韦伯含糊不清地说，取下围巾把自己严严实实地裹了起来，“好像是迷路了吧，要去新都附近接他……你们就不要等我们回来了，早点休息！”

20:30

“欢迎光临。”

听见滑动门的声响，柜台后兼职的便利店店员赶忙把自己偷偷拆开的杂志塞进抽屉里，抬眼看了看门口。

他看到一个留着妹妹头的小个子走了进来，半张小脸都藏在围巾后面，不由自主地去瞅那件驼色牛角扣大衣底下是不是露出短裙的下摆。

牛仔裤啊。他遗憾地心想。男孩子吗，明明看起来这么可爱。

小个子在店里磨磨蹭蹭地转了一圈，最后来到柜台前的时候，放下了一罐绿茶和……一支人体用润滑剂。

店员差点没忍住自己的惊叹，况且对方那双绿色的大眼睛压着视线根本不敢直视自己。

“那个……”出于职业道德，以及些许好奇，他向前倾过身，“这位客人，可以让我看一下您的身份证明吗？”

看起来最多初中的年纪，要是被人骗炮了可不好。虽是出于这样的良知，也不可否认他对面前这个长着水灵灵大眼睛的小个子略有遐想。

“！？”对方显然是没想到自己还会回话，几乎是往后跳了一步，下意识仰起的脸颊从围巾里露了出来，已经连小巧的鼻尖都漫上红晕。

“身、身份证明？”韦伯万万没想到店员竟然会向他要这个东西，自然是没有把护照带在身上。虽然已经19岁、但在英国连酒吧都没去过的他完全没有别人会把自己当作未成年的自觉。何况买润滑剂这种事已经让他羞耻到了极点，浑身都快不自主地颤抖起来。

「暗示，小子。」

在从者的提醒下，御主找回镇静，“我知道！”

嘴硬地反驳了一声，在店员疑惑的眼神中，韦伯凝神屏气地唤醒自己的魔术回路：

“Action!”

对于像他这样资质平凡的魔术师而言，哪怕是这样简单的暗示，也需要集中精神才能施展开。如果是他的老师，根本连一小节的咏唱都没有必要。

好在暗示确实起效了，店员不再说什么，把商品都扫描过后报出了金额。韦伯将差不多数额的硬币丢在托盘中后，等不到找零就直接拎起袋子跑了出去。

“笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋——！！！”少年一边气喘吁吁地跑着，一边大声咒骂他的从者，“要不是你的话！我才不会受这种耻辱！！”

「但上次说会疼的，也是小子你啊。」从者的语气丝毫没有愧疚的样子，「网上说，要用这种东西仔细地扩张——」

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”韦伯大声地打断他。如果不是从者的声音只有御主能够听见，他几乎要抱住自己的脑袋躲进树丛里了。好在这个点路上已经没有什么行人，不然他对着空气大叫的举动也是相当引人注目。

「我说啊，你再这样走不是马上就要回到家了吗？」

“不然呢，”韦伯没好气地说。

说是去新都，其实只是去了坡下的、离住宅区不远的便利店而已。离山坡上的麦肯锡宅也不过十几分钟的脚程。

「你不是和他们说出来接余的吗？余总得和小子你一起进门、万一被还没睡觉的夫妻俩撞上了，才有个说法吧。」

“唔……”从者说的有点道理，韦伯的脚步也慢了下来。

“所以说，”高大的红发从者突然在他身边现形了，“先给余补充一点支撑到余走上楼的魔力吧！”

“呼唔……呜…………”

韦伯被抵在不知哪家的外围墙上，与从者唇齿交缠。伊斯坎达尔把他拎到一处路灯照不到的阴影下，便托起他的身子吻了上来。御主根本没有反抗的余地，被吻得手脚发软，手里的袋子也被从者接了过去塞在自己的口袋里。

“呜……唔咕……！”

伊斯坎达尔认真地舔过御主口腔里的每一处，韦伯连仰起脖子来时下意识的吞咽都没有唾液被吞下。魔术回路被高频地激活，微小的魔力流在御主和从者之间来回震荡，严严实实围在脖子上的围巾此时捂得韦伯快要热炸了。

害怕自己会掉下去，韦伯任由从者的手臂托着他的屁股，手掌在他的大腿上不轻不重地捏着，被按压的地方仿佛都产生了细小的电流窜进他的身体里。

只是接吻而已，小御主的眼神似乎就已经陷入迷蒙。余的御主还真是一点经验都没有啊，伊斯坎达尔这般想着，将舌头又探进了对方的嘴里刮取每一滴魔力。

此时，身后突然有人高声说：

“那边的小哥，喝醉的话可不能吐在那里啊。”

怀里的御主猛地一颤，双手紧紧地抓住了从者的衣襟。韦伯吓得心脏都差点停了一拍，险些咬到伊斯坎达尔伸进来的舌头。

是身后那栋住宅的居民从阳台上喊道。不知是他们处在阴影里的缘故，还是韦伯瘦小的身子完全被蜷在从者怀里的缘故，对方没有发现他们是两个人。

伊斯坎达尔退了出来，原本揽在御主腰上的一只手抬起来捏住御主的下巴使其保持着仰头的姿势，仅仅偏过了脸，朗声回道：“抱歉啊！只是头有点晕，倚在这儿休息一下就好。”

“哗啦啦”的滑门声，对方应该是退回到屋里去了。

韦伯摇头甩开了从者捏着自己下巴的手，抓着对方衣襟的双手握成拳头敲在从者厚实的胸膛上，“笨蛋！笨蛋笨蛋都怪你！”他只敢小声地咒骂，生怕又被哪家听见，心脏跳得响如雷鸣，也没有发现自己还在微微地颤抖着。

“好了好了，是余的错。”伊斯坎达尔爽快地道歉，仍是把御主抱在怀里，就这样回到正路上，继续往麦肯锡宅的方向走了。

=============TBC=============

*想写的部分写完了，（下）要写什么play还没想好【卡壳

*想要更多香香软软的韦伯酱！总之就是爽啦！【表情包


End file.
